ua_academy_bnha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Beau Graves
Beau Graves is a student at U.A High School, training to become a Support Hero. Appearance The first thing that anyone can spot out is Graves’ professionalism, his expressionless look that is neither gloomy nor bright. He has wavy beautiful brown hair that looks naturally good without gel and his tantalising teal eyes bring out the best of him. His body looks physically fit, nothing too much to the extreme but he seems to be above the average fifteen-year-old students. He wears a T-shirt that is filled with a clear and clean white on the bottom half, while the top half is coloured in jet-black. Over that, Graves wears a jacket that makes his eyes stand out even more and the hoodie’s brim had covered in a soft and plush white fur. The jeans were as brown as his hair, which made it more noticeable. He stands at 5’7. Personality Graves is despondent and gloomy almost every day. Despite this, he has a high potential in becoming a hero because of his intelligence and his unique way of using his quirk and his brains. History Beau’s mother had given birth''' to him at February 20th and it has been fifteen years since. At age 10, Beau’s mother had died from over work which had grieved him for years. After a few years after hi'''s mother’s''' unfortunate death, his father killed himself and this saddened Beau even further.' His relatives had took him in for care and they had' disciplined him into a well-mannered and humble boy. This led to him becoming a likeable and generous boy. Three years had passed since his father’s death and he had to leave his relatives as he needed t'o go to UA. Sypnosis ''To be added.... Quirk and abilities Tenebrous Monster: Beau's Quirk allows him to summon a''' dark shadow' '''m'o'nster that extracts from either of his palms. The shad'o'''w like creature is alluringly dark and it has amazing power and it gets even stronger at night. However, the creature gets weakened at day. This does not mean that the shadow like creature is completely weak, though. Allegedly, the quirk was inherited from his father - his uncle had said and that it was a ‘family thing’. Although it is moderately powerful, the more he uses the quirk, the worse the after effect.' 'If he uses it for at least an hour, he will suffer a great pain of a headache, or worse, he might faint.' 'Using it for four hours can knock him out completely for a day and a half.' ''The quirk is both long range and short range but it is more useful on long rage. Equipment ''To be added... Relationships To be added... Trivia *Beau's hobbies are playing tennis, sleeping and 'enjoying the silence'. *Beau likes ice cream, reading non-fictional books and silent, long walks. *Beau hates someone interrupting him while thinking, carrying burdens and anything to do with 'parents' Quotes (to himself)"Get busy living or get busy dying." Category:Students Category:Males Category:Emitter Category:Characters Category:U.A Students Category:Class 1-F